¿No querías ser Hokage?
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Naruto volvió a bostezar cuando paso la puerta de su casa, había sido demasiado papeleo y la edad lo estaba golpeando —para su gran horror—, ya no podía hacer cien clones sin agotarse en el momento.


_**Notas principales:** Recorriendo documentos viejos, encontré curiosamente este oneshot completo que nunca subí, posiblemente porque lo escribí cuando salio el Gaiden y andaba enojada de la vida. Espero que les guste._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son del troll de Kishimoto y no los quiere vender._

* * *

 **¿No querías ser Hokage?**

* * *

 **.**

Naruto volvió a bostezar cuando paso la puerta de su casa, había sido demasiado papeleo y la edad lo estaba golpeando —para su gran horror—, ya no podía hacer cien clones sin agotarse en el momento. En silencio entra a la sala de estar y deja su capa y sombreros tirados en la puerta junto a sus sandalias.

—Ojalá aún quede ramen o algo para cenar…

Murmura en su ensoñación, mientras esquiva todos los juguetes tirados en el suelo. Una muñeca por un lado, unos kunai de juguete por el otro, algunos pergaminos infantiles y figuras de acción de unos videojuegos que él no entiende. Algo de que "Estas muy viejo y por eso estas desactualizado, dattebasa" sería la frase correcta. Su respiración se corta al ver la mesa con un cuento de sopa tapado y esperándolo —eso espera— y el corazón le rebota tontamente en el pecho. Hace una mueca de ternura y tristeza, tal vez si se estaba sobrepasando en el trabajo.

Continuando con su caminata por la sala, ve a cuatro personas dormidas en el sillón, mientras de la televisión aún prendida se puede ver un maratón de una serie infantil. Su pequeña princesa está acurrucada bajo una frazada, así que con cuidado la levanta y la lleva hacia donde está su cama, le sorprendió ver que estaba más pesada.

—Ya tienes siete años, perdón Himawari-chan —susurra, antes de acomodarla en su cama, con su peluche y dandoun beso en la frente.

Vuelve un poco más relajado a buscar a los otros de la sala cuando unos ojos oscuros lo observa en silencio, sonríe de forma nerviosa pero no deja demostrar que tal vez hoy si llego un poco tarde, y se acerca a darle un beso suave. Hace una mueca cuando no le corresponde y lo mira de nuevo.

—Lo siento, me volví a exceder 'ttebayo.

El otro hombre solo bufa e intenta salir debajo de los dos niños dormidos que lo usan de almohada. Naruto ríe al ver la incomodidad del otro, pero su sonrisa se vuelve cálida, al menos sabía que un adulto de esa casa era mínimamente respetado.

—Siempre pelean por tu atención, no puedo negar que tengo algo de envidia —murmura antes de cargar a una Sarada dormida que se mueve en sus sueños.

—Es tu culpa.

Sasuke por su parte levanta a Boruto con su sola mano, y el rubio agradeció en silencio que el niño tenga el sueño pesado si no le sería imposible llevarlo a la cama en paz. Cuando rara vez se despertaba entre sueños, le exigía un combate —no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para pelear con un niño de diez años— o le hacía una broma.

—Creo que Sarada y un poco Himawari son las únicas que me quieren en este casa —dice entre bromas y un poco de dolor.

Luego de dejar a los chicos, ayuda a Sasuke a levantar las cosas de la sala para que a la mañana que no parezca una batalla naval. Pero el azabache molesto lo echa y lo obliga a comer, argumentando que seguro comió basura en el trabajo y que necesita comer algo de verdad. Naruto no niega nada, porque la verdad no servía, Sasuke parecía que sabía todo, y comenzó tomar rápido la sopa que para su desgracia solo era de verduras, mientras su pareja se sentaba del otro lado y lo miraba enojado.

—Sabes, es injusto que me veas así, puedes pasar meses afuera en misiones y no digo nada.

Sasuke solo frunce el ceño y el rubio se dedica a mirar los detalles, los años y que tal vez si se estaba volviendo viejo, pero el azabache era diferente, ganaba cierta aura que le daba realmente envidia, era como si lo amará más con cada año y era algo que solo lo hacía sonreír como tonto. Eran detalles, algunas canas en su cabello oscuro, esas pequeñas arrugas que comenzaban a marcarse porque fruncía tanto el ceño, hasta alguna de las marcas nuevas que ganaba en misiones.

—No puedes comparar lo mío con lo tuyo, dobe, parece que los chicos me ven más a mi y como aclaraste, vivo a misiones ¿Y porque me ves así?

—Te amo.

Sasuke levantó una ceja al escuchar la declaración y sus labios se fruncen, pero no del que se fruncen de "Le lanzaré un chidori al dobe" sino era de más "Debo fingir que soy de hielo y que no tengo un palo atorado en el culo". Naruto sonrió más y comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

—Fingiré no haber odio tu risa.

—¿Y mi hermosa declaración de amor 'ttebayo?

Sasuke no respondió, solo le saca el tazón vacío y lo suelta en la alacena para luego lavarlo. Naruto toma esto como un sí y sonríe como tonto, lo abraza desde atrás y lo vuelve a besar. El otro solo bufa pero no se suelta.

—Me enteré que llevarás a Boruto a entrenar afuera, tienes suerte que Sarada le guste más la idea de bajar a las criptas Uchihas y leer todos esos pergaminos, aunque tengo miedo que se vaya de la aldea… ¿Podemos ponerle un rastreador? —se ríe cuando recibe un golpe— bromeo, bromeo.

—Sabías lo de Boruto, que solo serán unos meses antes de su examen, no se porque no dices ahora.

—Lo decía por… —se rasca la mejilla por un momento— ¡Ah! Si, recordé, ¿Te parece ser Hokage?

Sasuke se da vuelta y lo mira como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, pero no dice nada, solo cierra la boca y se va a la habitación. El Uzumaki no entiende esa respuesta y lo sigue de forma rápida, y se tira a la cama, el otro solo lo ve desde arriba con los brazos cruzados.

—¿No querías ser Hokage?

—Si… —habla de forma tranquila— Tenía diecisiete, han pasado dieciocho años.

—Bueno, he sido Hokage por once años, se que estos meses llegó muy tarde pero tengo una buena excusa, ¡No sabes lo difícil que es hablar con el Raikage y el Mizukage sobre un futuro Hokage Uchiha!

Tira el otro sobre la cama aprovechando su estado de shock, observa divertido como el otro activa el sharingan buscando alguna ilusión, aprovecha el momento para tirarlo a la cama con él.

—Bueno, siguen tal vez un poquito resentidos de que hayas intentado matar a sus antecesores, pero los demás están bien —recuerda algo y frunce el ceño—. Luego Gaara dijo que se alegraría de que alguien no hablara veinte palabras por segundo en cada reunión y hablaba de clima, de los niños, de su pareja, de los amigos, también de que comió y…

Pero Sasuke lo detiene porque le tapa la boca, el solo balbucea molesto desde abajo y quita la mano de un movimiento.

—¡Hablo en serio dattebayo!

—Estas loco.

—¡Teme! —entrecierra los ojos pero luego sonríe de forma malvada—. Aunque le pediré a los escultores que te modifiquen un poco la cara, sino los niños de toda la aldea tendrán miedo por ver tu cara de estreñido.

Una almohada en su cara fue lo que obtuvo.

—Solo pedí que llegarás más temprano, no tu puesto —suspira exasperado.

—¿Te imaginas a Sarada? Se volverá loca, si ya le emociona que yo sea Hokage, se pondrá peor cuando tú lo seas, quien sabe, hasta tal vez te pida batallas épicas por el puesto porque ella también quiere ser Hokage, lo cual me parece muy tierno y…

—Naruto…

—Boruto tal vez deje de perseguirme en la torre para pelear, aparte te adora, seguro que si pudiera, se escondería en tu bolso y te acompañaría a todas las misiones, igual pensaba estar en el consejo con Shikamaru así que seguiría en la torre, y tal vez se calme un poco si le enseño el rasengan, aunque creo que aún es muy chico…

—Dobe.

—Himawari te regalará un ramo de flores y querrá llevarte la comida a la oficina, créeme, y en casa ella será la que querrá enseñarme a cocinar otra cosa aparte de ramen, jugaremos a la princesa rescatando al príncipe y el príncipe seguro será su osito y yo el malvado demonio. También quiero decir que yo se que quieres ese puesto y no me lo niegues teme, amas corregir si me equivoco en algún papeleo o algún nombre de un líder extranjero.

Sasuke finalmente se ríe un poco, y niega con la cabeza. Haciendo que él deje de parlotear y lo mire feliz.

—¿Eso es un si? Porque en dos semanas hay una reunión los señores de cada nación y los Kages, podría ya presentarte para el puesto y luego tendremos la primavera en un mes. Y sí, ese festival sería bueno para presentarte a la aldea.

—Usurantonkachi…

—¡Teme!

Y lo besa. Escucha los ruidos de las otras habitaciones y se da cuenta que tal vez los despertó, ojala vuelvan a dormir y el otro no se enoje, pero el azabache sigue sonriendo se forma suave. Levanta su mano y acaricia la mandíbula del azabache, hasta subir y que quede en su cabello.

—Serias buen Hokage, mejor que yo y no es por presumir, pero yo soy el mejor de todos.

Escucha que los ruidos cesan y sonríe tranquilo, abraza al otro y lo baja hacia su pecho, el cuerpo de Sasuke también cambió un poco con el tiempo, no eran más esos cuerpos adolescentes. Sasuke solo se deja estar sobre el pecho contrario y no dice nada del puesto, y cree que no debe presionar más, tal vez a la mañana le de la respuesta, sea positiva o negativa no importaba. Si era negativa, bajaría un poco el trabajo porque realmente debía bajar el ritmo, pero si era positiva, ya había dejado todo en orden para Sasuke y él solo se quedaría en el consejo.

Siente el brazo de Sasuke apretarlo un poco. Deja de divagar en sus pensamientos y acaricia la espalda del otro, cuando escucha al azabache responder.

—Sarada… Me odiara, ella quería ser la primer Uchiha Hokage.

—¿En serio? —responde suave mientras siente que el cansancio le gana.

—Y le pediría al escultor que mi cara fuera más aterradora.

—Ya suponía que eras malo dattebayo.

—Duérmete ya.

 **.**

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Hm... ¿Algo que aclarar?. El que paso con Sakura y Hinata es a su libre imaginación, si fallecieron, si viven vivas pero se divorciaron o solo fueron vientres en alquiler._

 ** _¡Hasta luego!_**


End file.
